Legend of My Heart
by Okayimobsessed
Summary: Everyone has a legend......
1. Learn of the Legendz

First Story ever…….enjoy!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing (but I should!!!)

Need to know Basics:

Takes place a year after Majin Buu

'hi'-thinking

"hi"-talking

_Hi-_Dream sequence/flashback

**Videl's hair has grown long once more!!(I just like it better long)**

**AND well if anything else pops up ill be sure to let you know!!!!!!**

**Chapter 1: Learn of the Legendz**

Vegeta is in his gravity room doing his daily workout, not surprising, but today he was a bit distracted. His mind was preoccupied by a certain human girl. Not his wife Bulma, although she preoccupied his mind on any other occasion, but right now his mind was on the Satan girl, who by the way had taken to sitting on his back while he did pushups. He had really taken a liking to the girl latly. He thought about all the things he admired about her. He liked her determination, her fiery attitude, the way she could bring Kakkarot's first brat to his knees, and her hunger for the banquet that was fighting. She would have made a great addition to the saiyan race. But even still she was very stubborn, suspicious, impatient and had a temper that could give Chi-Chi a run for her money. And above all she got under his skin, but somehow she managed to find her way into the proud saiyan's heart. Not that he would ever admit to that. If it ever got out that he, the prince of saiyans, had a soft spot for any human aside from his own wife, he would become the laughing stock of the saiyan race -or what's left of it anyway. Vegeta's mind began to think about what had gotten him into this position anyways.

*Flashback*

_As usual, Vegeta had been looking for a spar, and the ever willing Goku was more than happy to oblige. So the two went at it, destroying parts of Capsule Corp in the process. _

_After many hard punches and swift kicks had been exchanged, both parties pulled back to catch their breathe. Goku smiling his happy-go-lucky smile and Vegeta resisting the urge to punh it off his face. At least until he caught his breathe_

_Vegeta suddenly heard voices coming from below. He looked down and finally noticed the crowd of z-warriors that had gathered below, some cheering and some glaring._

_"What do you say we give them a show, Kakkarott." Vegeta smirked._

_"Sounds good to...."_

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRR. Goku's stomach interrupted him and in the process, had successfully averted his attention from fighting to food._

_"Maybe later, Vegeta. Right now I'm starved." he said as he descended down to Capsule Corp, to no doubt devour every edible thing in the building; the crowd following him, seeing as their was no fight._

_"Coward. Running away from a good fight." Vegeta mumbled to himself, as he too made his way to the building._

_"Hey, Vegeta." someone called him from behind. He turned to see the future mate of Kakkarott's first brat._

_"What is it, woman?" he asked irritated, as the waves of hunger had suddenly washed over him._

_"Well...uh...um..I-I was wondering..."Videl stumbled_

_"SPIT IT OUT!" he hated when people wasted his precious meal time._

_"I was wondering if you'd be interested in training me." she said quickly._

_The question caught Vegeta off guard. Why the sudden interest? "Isn't brat #1 training you?" Vegeta asked curiously._

_"Gohan is training me, but not in fighting. He just wants to keep it basic. Thinks I can't 'handle' it._

_"So then, why me? he asked._

_"Well, I was watching you fight with Goku and I liked how you were so confident the whole time. Also how you never back down from a fight even agai st an obviously stronger opponent. Overall, I like the way you fight and how you do it and I would love for you to teach me you way."she said, pleading with her eyes._

_"What if I say no?" he challenged._

_"Then I'll keep bugging you until you say yes."_

_"You're mate won't approve." he said causing her to blush._

_"He's not my mate! And besides I wasn't looking for his approval."_

_"Fine. But be forewarned. It will be brutal, and I will not go easy on you because you are female." he said._

_"Thank you, Vegeta! You won't regret it!" she said excitedly._

_"I better not." he stated as he walked inside the building to retrieve his long desired food._

_*_End Flashback*

He still couldn't believe he had given in so easily. Not to say that Videl wan't a good student, in fact she was a great student. She did everything he told her too, without complaint, unlike his former student and son Trunks, who had complained every chance he got. Though she didn't have the power Trunks has, she did have the willingness and the confidence. She also had alot of potential in her that he hadn't realized was there before. And was hell bent on releasing it and seeing what it could do.

"What're you thinking about Vegeta?" The before mentioned girl asked, breaking Vegeta from his thoughts.

"What's makes you think I'm having thoughts on anything?'" He asked in his usual manner.

"Nothing. I could just tell by the distant look on your face that you were thinking about something." she answered matter- of- factly.

"Well, I was just trying to focus on my training when you so rudely interrupted me." he said coldly trying to save face

"Well my apologies lord vegetable," she mumbled.

Vegeta with his saiyan hearing caught the remark.

'yeah, she really did get under his skin.'

-About 15min and 5,000 pushups later-

The 2 were still in the gravity room, but this time they were meditating, or more like Vegeta was trying to meditate and the ever impatient Videl kept breaking his concentration. It seemed she just couldn't grasp the art of meditation.

"Vegeta I can't…."

"You do know meditating is to be done in silence, don't you?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"I know, I just ,,,,cant get it. It's taking too long."

"You're lack of patience will be your downfall," he said still not opening his eyes.

"Downfall? From what?" She asked curiously

"Every warrior, no matter his origin, has the task of fighting the greatest enemy they will ever face. An enemy that only they will have the power to defeat. An enemy that will one day be their greatest achievement or their worst failure. The enemy that will make them legend. "

By now Videl's attention had been caught. She loved listening to Vegeta's stories so she repositioned herself to sit directly in front of him.

"For Kakkarot," he continued," it was Frieza. No other saiyan stood a chance against him. He even destroyed our whole planet. Some saiyans feared him so much they worked under him so their lives would be spared. Including me. He struck fear into all of our hearts. But not Kakkarot. He came to battle with nothing to gain, but everything to lose. For him, defeat was not an option. He wasn't fighting for himself, he was fighting for everybody else. Even Gohan has fought his greatest enemy. Going into his fight with Cell, all odds were against him. But he was earth's last hope. A whole planets' fate put into the hands of a child. But like his father, he was fighting to protect something. Its always to protect the one's you love." He finished.

"Vegeta…who was yours? Who was your greatest enemy?" she asked the peak of her curiosity having been reached.

Vegeta opened his eyes not knowing she had moved in front of him. He looked into her eyes and smirked seeing that she was really interested into his story.

"Well.." he began closing his eyes once more. "If you had asked me this same question a year ago, I would have told you it was Kakkarot. But I had finally realized that my desire to defeat Kakkarot was purely selfish. For no other reason did I want to beat him than to just prove that I could. NO. My greatest enemy was the one that made me fight to protect for the first time in my life. My greatest enemy was Majin Buu. When I was fighting him was the first time I couldn't afford to lose, or I would have lost more than just my pride. I was finally fighting for someone else. But unfortunately, when you don't always ,make it out of those fights. Sometimes you have to risk your own life for the ones you love. When I died fighting Majin Buu, and when Kakkarot died fighting Raditz it was to protect someone else." He ausd to peak an eye at his audience. She was truly absorbed in his story.

"Which is why.." he said as he stood up snapping Videl out of her trance," you need to work on your patience. How do you expect to protect anyone if you go rushing into battle without thinking first?"

"Right…patience." she said as she got back into her meditating position. "Vegeta …you always tell the best stories. She said with her eyes closed.

"It wasn't a story," he responded. "It was a lesson. Learn from the legends." he said and she smiled eys still closed.

"Well when my turn does come, I hope I'm not alone."

"Lesson number 2: You never have to go at it alone. And…" he paused as he looked at her, her eyes still closed. "And if you ever need me…..just say 'hey' and I'll be there."

She opened her eyes to look at him, but he had already left. She smiled to herself. 'Hey'….I know I can count on you Vegeta.'

~Distant Planet~

A woman stood in a room thinking to herself. 'This planet won't last another attack like that' she thought to herself, as she looked through her window at her lanet in tatters. There were people everywhere panicing and running amuck. Just then a short man interrupted her thoughts as he burst through the doors of her room.

"My queen…we've found it, we've found the energy source!" He reported to her.

"Its about time. We've been waiting for this for too long. 17 years too long. " she said as she walked out of the room. "Prepare my ship. We shall leave at once."

"Yes my Queen" the little man said as he ran out of the room.

The woman made her way outside where there was a riot of people standing in front of her living quarters.

"Attention!" she yelled trying to catch the crowds attention. When no one paid her any mind she tried again. "SILENCE!!" she yelled with danger evident in her booming voice. Everyone grew silent at once. "As I was saying" she started. "As you all know, our planet has been under siege for awhile, well that's all about to change. After 17 years of waiting and a hundred years of fighting, we have finally found the answer to our despair. In only a matter of time, we the Roulette race shall rise from the ashes of our ancestors, and gain control of what is rightfully ours.." she continued as the crowd grew rowdy once more in excitement. " We've been on the bottom for far too long. Never again shall we fall to the mercy of another's hands. Our dominance will reign once more!" she finishes, her blue eyes burning with intent and her long ebony hair blowing behind her.

The crowd was shouting and jumping at her words, knowing that when she said something she meant business.

'I've waited a hundred years for this' she smirked to herself as she made her way to her ship.

"Where to my Queen?" her driver asked as she situated herself into her chair.

"Earth."

**End of chapter one. Review please Good…bad. Continue…discontinue..I wanna hear from you!!!!!!!**


	2. Legendz get up too Early

**Alright chapter 2 is up! Hope you enjoyed the first one..and like the 2****nd**** just as much!!**

**Chapter 2: Legendz get u too early.**

~Son Household~

"Gohan get up, you're gonna be late!" Chi-Chi yelled as she walked past her eldest son's room.

"Oh no Late again!" The hybrid jumped out of bed and glanced at his alarm clock. 5:00AM

"Man I'm gonna get it this time. Late again! The teacher's gonna….." Gohan's thoughts came to an abrupt halt.

5:00am!!! He was nowhere near late! He left his room in search of his mother so he could demand (ask nicely) an explanation of why she had woken up at the crack of dawn. When he found her she looked like she was on her way out.

"Going somewhere mom?" he asked her.

"I'm just stopping by Bulma's for awhile. Shouldn't you be getting ready for school young man?" she asked eyeing her son who was only clad in a pair of boxers.

"It's 5:00am….I was actually about to head back to sleep."

BANG!

And he was hit with the infamous frying pan.

'Damn where did that come from!'

"No son of mine will be a lazy bum! Besides its never to early for a higher education. Now you march yourself upstairs and get ready for school!!!" she scolded him threatening to hit him with the pan again.

"Yes maim!" he yelped as he raced up the stairs, trying to get away from the deadly weapon

'Man someone's really got to take that thing away from her one day.' he thought to himself as he walked back into his room. He glanced at his bed. How he wished to just lie back down and visit his dreamland once more. And his bed looked so tempting. But the thought of the frying pan colliding with his head again squashed any chance of him falling back to sleep.

'Might as well get ready for school. Wouldn't want mom to think that I was blowing off school at 5:00am.' he thought sarcastically to himself.

10min and a closet full of clothes later.

Gohan was now fully clothed and was now facing a new dilemma. No Chi-Chi meant no food. And after the last time, making food for himself was not an option.

'Guess I'm gonna miss breakfast today' he thought dreadfully to himself. 'Well I should probably be on my way to Videl's house now. She should be up.' he thought as he glanced at his watch. 'Or not.'

Not finding anything better to do, he took off toward the Satan manor.

~Satan Manor~

Videl had been having a good sleep and dreaming of a certain Son boy. She heard a knock coming from somewhere but did her best to ignore it and enjoy the rest of her dream. Unfortunately for her the knock had no intention of stopping and in no time at all her dream came too an untimely finish. She dared open her eyes to see her alarm clock.

5:30am!!!!

Who dare wake her up so early?

'somebody better be dieing' she thought to herself as she unwillingly got of bed to find the cause of her rude awakening. To her surprise and utter joy, though to proud to acknowledge the latter, it was the only thing better than her dream Gohan. The real one. Standing outside of her balcony with that goofy grin on his face. Wasn't it a little early to be grinning?

As Gohan watched Videl come to the balcony to let him in, he couldn't help but notice her sleeping attire. She had chosen what looked to be a pair of green lady boxers and a small shirt that read sleepy across the front. Not used to seeing her in such exposing clothing, he began to blush.

She had finally made her way to the balcony door and motioned for him to come inside. He sat down in a chair across from her bed while she sat on the bed.

"So why are you up before the sun today, Gohan?" she asked.

"Well, you can blame my mom for that. She found it necessary to wake me up at 5 today." he said as he gave her the famous Son grin.

"So because you had to go through the agonizing torture of an early awakening, I had to be dragged into it too?" she said smirking at him.

"Yup, that's sort of how it goes." He couldn't help himself from staring at her face. He loved the way she looked when she smirked at him. He felt himself blushing again. And the fact that she was still in her pj's wasn't helping much either.

Videl noticed him staring at her and started getting a little self-conscious.

"Well, I probably should get dressed seeing as though you don't plan on letting me go back to sleep."

"Not a chance." He said as he stood up. "By the way do you mind if I grab a bite to eat out of your fridge? I kind of missed out on breakfast today." he said patting his stomach.

"Help yourself, just try not to devour my whole kitchen." she said as she pushed him out of her room.

"I'll try my best!" he laughed as she shut the door. He started making his way toward the kitchen. Wait. He didn't have a clue where the kitchen was. 'O' boy'

A thousand hallways later

Gohan had finally made it to the kitchen and had found a plate of food to eat. Miraculously, a plate had already been sat up on the table just ready to be eaten. As he was finishing up the meal, Videl finally showed up.

"I see you found something to eat. You didn't make that yourself did you?" she asked eyeing his plate.

"No way. It was just sitting her on the table ready to be eaten! Amazing huh?"

"You mean right there. In that spot." she said pointing.

"Uh-huh" he said smiling.

"Gohan."

"Yeah?"

"YOU JUST ATE MY BREAKFAST!!!" she fumed at the unsuspecting saiyan.

"Wha- sorry sorry sorry. I swear I didn't mean too. I thought it was anybodies, honest!" he said frantically waving his hands in front of him.

"It's fine…but you owe me a breakfast." she said as he gave a sigh of relief.

"Alright that sounds fair." he said smiling once more. "but you probably don't want me to cook it."

"You're probably right." she said as the two made their way outside.

"But you know what. Pick any restaurant in Satan city. My treat."

"You really shouldn't give me that kind of power.." she told him.

"It doesn't matter. Besides…."he said as he smirked at her, "whatever you pick won't even be half as good as the breakfast I ate." he taunted as he flew into the sky, Videl hot on his trail.

"GET BACK HERE GOHAN!" she said as she chased him all throughout the sky. Both of them laughing their hearts out.

**End of chapter 2..and chapter 3 coming soon (sooner than you think!) No action in this chapter…but mark my words there Will be action!!! Please Review Review Review!!!!**


	3. Start of a New Legend

**Alright I told you it would be here and here it is!!!! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:Start of a new Legend**

~Outside of Satan City~

"We've arrived my queen. The monitor says we are just outside of a…..Satan City. "the driver told her as he proceeded to turn the ship off.

She chuckled, " How ironic they should call it that. So how far are we from out target?"

"Its about 132miles north of here located just inside that city."

'Close. Were so close.' she thought to herself. "So now we have to draw lour our target out. You up from some fireworks?" she asked darkly

~Orange Star High School~

Gohan was struggling to stay awake, but it seemed it was gonna be a battle he just wasn't gonna win. He suddenly felt a poke in his side.

"You're not falling asleep on us are ya Gohan?" His ever bubbly friend Eraser asked.

"Well actually I was. I had to get up really early today. Videl and I have been up since 5 this morning." he answered scratching the back of his neck.

"That explains it." Eraser said pointing behind her. Gohan followed her finger and sweat dropped. Videl, who apparently was lacking as much energy as him self, was passed out on her desk.

'Maybe I should have let her sleep'' He thought to himself. He found himself staring at her again.

'She's so beautiful, even more so when she's asleep' he thought as he blushed. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the beeping of her watch, which had affectively waken her up. She groaned as she was rudly awakened for the 2nd time that day.

"What's the problem chief?" she asked, Gohan listening in.

"Were not sure what's going on, but there have been some random explosions down here and we don't know who's responsible. Please hurry!"

"I'm on my way." she said as she ran out of the classroom.

"go right on ahead,…" the teacher said, not realizing she was already gone, as he carried on with his lesson. Gohan took this as his chance to raise his hand. "Excuse me sir.."

The teacher looked up slightly irritated at being interrupted again. His irritation grew when he saw the source of the interruption.

"Let me guess Mr. Son. You have to the bathroom?"

"Uh..well" Goham said scratching the back of his neck.

"Just go. Honestly, I don't even now why you come to school. You're never here." he muttered to himself.

"Thank you sir." Gohan said as he ran out the room and made his way to the roof where Videl was waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." she said and he just gave her his son grin.

"Well we should be on our way," he said as he pressed his button on his watch and transformed into the Great Saiyaman and she did the same. Then they were off.

~Downtown Satan City~

'Where is it. My target should have been here by now.' she thought as she proceeded to blow up yet another building. People were panicking every where.

'Kind of reminds me of my own planet.' she thought offhandedly . As she was preparing to blow up another building, she stuck her nose in the air as she caught a scent.

She smirked. 'its about time' She made her way to her target.

The Great Saiyateam landed in front of the latest building to have been blown up.

"WOW somebody really did a number here." Videl said as she examined her surroundings.. Gohan meanwhile was searching for a ki signature but came up blank. 'That's Strange'

"Its about time you got here. I've been waiting for you." came a feminine voice that suddenly appeared in front of them. Gohan's jaw almost hit the floor when he saw her. The woman bore more than a slight resemblance to Videl. Same long Ebony hair, same face features same eyes only the coloring was a bit off, the stranger's being a bit darker. The only difference was that she was clearly older than Videl and her clothes were very different. Her clothing was very dark and she looked like she was going to fight a war. And a cape flowed behind her. He had to glance at Videl to make sure she was actually standing next to him and not in front of him.

Videl must have been having similar thoughts as she took her helmet of , and stared intently at the strange look alike.

"Well what do you know, it is like looking in a mirror." the woman laughed as she stared back at Videl.

"Why do you look like me?" Videl questioned.

"What, no introductions?" she said smirking.

"Fine. Who are you why have you wrecked havoc on this city.?" Gohan demanded st.

"Well I'm glad you asked. I am the queen of the Roulette race. You can just call me Queen." Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Or Devil if you prefer. That's my name. As for the reason for my destruction…Well I was searching for you." she said darkly.

"Why? What do you need from me? I don't …."

"Quiet Saiyan!" she said interrupting Gohan. "I was not speaking to you. I was to the one who resembles me."

"Me? What do you want from me?" Videl questioned stepping forward.

"I've been searching for you for over 17years. You have something that I want, and I plan on getting it." she said narrowing her eyes. Gohan got into a fighting stance.

"Whatever you want from her, you wont get it without going through me first."

'We'll see about that saiyan' she thought to herself smugly. But knowing she was no match for the saiyan at the moment, she decided to take off.

"I'm not here to fight you. Not today." she said as she lifted herself into the air." But know that I will be back and you better be ready." she said as she took off.

'Coward.' Gohan thought getting out of his fighting stance.

"Should we go after her?" Videl asked.

"No, She'd just run again. Besides if it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she can get."

"Do you think we should warn the others?"

"Yeah, its best they know, just in case this gets out of hand. Plus we are going to need the dragonballs to wish back the people who were killed during her attack." he said glancing around. There were buildings collapsed everywhere, so many innocent lives taken, just for bait. No, they'd meet again. And she wouldn't be let off so easily. "We should head to capsule corp, my dad's there and so's Vegeta."

"Alright, let's go." And with that the two hero's were off.

~Capsule Corp~

"So, you're saying that we have another Earth crises on our hands?" Goku asked, after Gohan and Videl had explained the day's events.

"I'm not sure right now. We still don't know what she wants from Videl, and though I can't sense her energy, I figure she must be substantially weak or she would have just taken what she wanted then." Gohan explained.

"I understand your point, but we should keep on alert just incase." Goku said.

"Oh, and we're gonna need the dragonballs. She killed lots of innocent people during her 'stroll' in the city." Gohan put in.

"I'll get on it, and bring Goten and Trunks with me to make it quicker." Goku stated.

"Good idea. And when you get to the lookout, tell Mr. Piccolo to keep an eye out from up there." Gohan said just as Goku fazed out.

"I'm gonna train." Vegeta spoke up for the first time after hearing the news. He glanced at Videl. "I'll be expecting you bright and early tomorrow." she nodded to him as he left.

"I still think this is a bad idea. I mean come on, Vegeta of all people." Gohan expressed.

"Oh, let it go Gohan. Besides Vegeta's a great teacher, and an even better storyteller." Videl said.

"I just don't want him to 'accidentely' hurt you." Gohan said with worry.

"You're not implieing that he would do it on purpose are you?" she asked.

"Well....you know..." he stuttered.

"You know what I think, Gohan?" she said eyeing him.

"What?"

"I think your jealous!" she said smirking at him.

"W-What?! Me jealous? No way..... Absolutely ludicrous!" Gohan yelled trying in vain to hide his blush.

"Yeah? Then why are you blushing hmm?" she teased making him blush even more. "Oh, I'm just teasing you Gohan. Jeez you look like a tomato right now." she laughed.

" torturing me really that fun?"

"Yeah, it is, you should try it sometime."

"Right." he replied sarcastically.

"So, shouldn't we be searching for my 'evil twin'?" Videl asked.

"Sure, and I know just the place to start. The Beach." He said.

"Ummm..Why exactly would she be at the beach?"

"She wouldn't. I just want to go. I think are heroic duties in the cities have earned us a small break." he answered.

"Are you sure we should be breaking at a time like this?" she questioned.

"Its just one messily day at the beach. I promise we will be on the lookout while we're there. Come on think about it. The water, the sand you know you can't pass it up." He said doing his best to persuade her.

"Fine. One day off couldn't hurt I guess."

"Yes!" he said excitedly.

"Well I have to go home to get a swimsuit."

"Alright, I'LL RACE YOU THERE!" Gohan said as he took off out the window.

"No fair, Gohan. You're such a cheater!" she said as she raced after him.

**End of chapter 3. Okay if you read this chapter before it may look different, that because IT IS! I did some revising, so i hope it made a little more sense to you.**

**(Btw when she said it was ironic for them to call the city Satan city, she said it because her name is Devil.)Review review review ****J**


	4. To Love a Legend

**Im so sorry it took me so long to update. Really I school just started and blah blah blah blah blah……….**

**Well its here now…..so please enjoy. And I will try to update sooner this time.**

**Chapter 4: To Love a Legend**

Gohan and Videl arrived on the beach, once again having raced to their destination with Videl being the victor this time. She knew that Gohan had secretly let her win. And it only made her feelings for him stronger. She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she had started to fall for him, but by the time she had realized it, it was already too late. There was no way she could keep herself from falling for him. She was absolutely in love with Son Gohan.

She gazed at him as he made his way toward the water. There was a long list of things she loved about him. He was sweet, modest, a genius, infuriating naïve, undeniably gorgeous, and was built like a god. And to top it all off, he was one of the most powerful warriors in the universe, but still a softy at heart. He had tangled with the strongest and came out unabashed. But best of all, he was all hers. Well at least he could be if she could ever get the courage to tell him how she felt.

'Yeah, like that'll ever happen.' She told herself.

"Hey, Videl, come in the water's great!" Gohan yelled from the water, smiling that smile that made her heart leap.

"Here I come." She yelled back as she ran towards the water.

Gohan blushed as he watched her run towards him. For the second time that day, and maybe his life, he had seen her in revealing clothes; the current swimsuit being the most revealing.

"What are you blushing about, Gohan?" Videl asked as she finally reached him.

"W-What, I'm not blushing!" he said waving his hands frantically, splashing her with tons of water.

Videl smirked," So it's a splash war you want, huh? Alright, you're on."

"Wait Videl that was an accide…"Gohan was silenced as she had already started splashing water at him.

"Hey, this water's cold!" he yelled, splashing water back..

"Get used to it!" she shouted still splashing.

"Alright, now it really is on!" he grinned. He stopped splashing and tackled her waist, dunking them both under water. Videl glared at him, and he smiled victoriously, little air bubbles coming out of his mouth. They resurfaced , Gohan priding himself for wining their splash war.

Videl smirked at him, "You may have won the battle, Son, but the war is far from over."

"By the time were finished, I'll be drowning in victories." he laughed, as he started floating on his back.

"Be careful what you wish for." she said and he stopped floating.

"You couldn't drown me if you wanted to." he challenged.

"Oh?"

"Nope. Because I am ……the Champion of Justice! I can not be defeated!" he said turning his back doing a superhero pose. Videl took this as her chance and jumped on his back wrapping her arms around his neck, and they were both underwater once more.

Gohan turned himself, Videl's arms still around his neck, coming face to face with her smirk.. He swam them both back to the surface. "Well, I guess I was wrong." he laughed. He suddenly realized how close their faces were, due to her arms still being draped around his neck. He looked away, not wanting to do something he wouldn't necessarily regret.

Videl noticed the sudden change in his attitude. "What's wrong, Gohan?" she asked not noticing her arms still around his neck.

"Uh….it's nothing." he said not looking at her. But she wasn't willing to take that as an answer. She used her hand ,cupped his face and turned it so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Gohan what's wrong? And I'm not taking 'nothing' as an answer." Gohan gazed into her eyes. He saw that fiery passion he loved so much. How could he tell her what was wrong.? How could he tell her that e loved her, when he was so afraid of rejection? But how could he not? Here they were mere centimeters away and all he wanted to do was kiss her until there was no air left in his entire body.. He wanted her to know everything he kept locked away in his heart. To lay everything out on the table. But he also wanted her to love him back. 'I'll never know if I don't tell her.' he told himself.

She was still looking at him, waiting for an answer. 'It's now or never.' he told himself.

Videl continued to look at him, but he seemed to be deep in thought. She decided to ask him again , what was up. But before the words could leave her mouth, she felt something soft against her lips. She was unbelievably shocked to see Gohan kissing her. So shocked in fact, she didn't think to kiss him back. All she could concentrate on was the feel of his lips on hers. They were softer than she would have ever expected. She wanted to protest when he pulled away . He didn't look as pleased as she felt. Did he not enjoy it like she had? Was she not a good ki…..

It finally occurred to her that she hadn't responded to his kiss.

"I'm sorry about that, Videl. I just…" he was cut off when Videl grabbed his face and kissed him. It was his turn to be shocked. He had been extremely disappointed when she had not kissed him back. He had assumed she was rejecting him. But here she was, this time kissing him. Hard. He wasted no time in kissing her back. They stayed like that until they both needed to come up for air

"Why'd you kiss me? Videl asked panting, hands still on his face..

"Just in case.." he answered

"Just in case what?"

"Just in case you don't love me back."

"W-What? Are you saying.." she stuttered not believing that what he could mean.

"Yes I am. Videl Satan, I'm in love with you. And I always will be, whether you feel the same or you don't. I just needed for you to know." He searched her eyes for a response. She remained silent for what seemed an eternity to Gohan. She beamed at him. "Took you long enough.."

"So does that mean? "he asked hopefully.

"Yes it does. I'm in love with you too, Son Gohan." she said as she embraced him.

Gohan wrapped his arms around the woman he loved, who loved him back despite what he was. He rested his chin on the top of her head, trying to think of a time he was more happy in his life.; he couldn't. This was the best day of his life. The first time he was genuinely happy, not for someone else, but for himself. All because of her. 'Nothing will ever ruin this for me. For us.' he thought holding her tighter.

~Devil's Ship~

"So she is mates with the monkey boy. Hmpp, that shouldn't be a problem. If I know saiyans, and I do, I'll have him at my bidding in not time at all." she said to herself., as she walked up to a mirror.. "Saiyans. Such damn fools. Always quick to underestimate an opponent." she laughed as she admired her self in the mirror. "He's got good taste though.. The girl was the spitting image of myself. it's a shame really. It be fun to keep her around. But there can only be one of us. Oh well." she said(to herself) laughing maniacally.

Zyrox, her driver, peeked into the room and sweat dropped. 'She's really got to stop talking to herself. She needs some friends.'

"Zyrox!" came his queen's voice.

"Maim?"

"We're going back to Satan City." she announced.

"Why? According to Earth time, it's 2a.m. Humans are asleep at this hour."

"Precisely. I have to go pay a visit to our new 'friend'.

**Well that was chapter 4. It was mostly(all) romantic, mushy mushy mushy…**

**Anyways I am ****determined**** to give you guys chapter 5 A.S.A.P!!!**

**Reviews are welcomed, appreciated, wanted, and worshiped! lol**


	5. A Legend Transformed

**Chapter uhhh five I think!! Yeah I'm sure of it. Where here it goes!!!!**

**Chapter 5: A Legend Transformed**

Devil made her way to the Satan manor, finding it rather easily thanks to its great size. She stuck her nose in the air, sniffing in her targets scent. 'Found you.' she mused to herself.

"Wait out here, Zyrox. I want to do this alone." she said as she jumped into a window, smashing it to pieces.

"Oh, do be careful, my queen." Zyrox said, more to himself.

It was dark in the mansion, on account that everybody was most likely asleep. "Well now, this place isn't to bad for a human. One could possibly get lost in here."

Her ears perked up when she heard footsteps. She turned her head to see who the 'intruder' was. From what she could make out, it was a woman in a black and white frilly dress holding a flashlight. She shielded her eyes when the beam of light came across her eyes.

"Ms. Satan? What are you doing up at this hour…." she trailed off as she saw the broken window.

Devil smirked at her. "Sorry, you got the wrong Satan." She held up her hand, as a ball of light was formed. The maid never got the chance to scream as she was hit with the beam. She fell to the floor, a whole in her middle, with her own blood surrounding her body.

"Weakling." Devil declared as she once again made her way to her target.

It took her a few minutes on account of all the hallways in the home, but she finally came upon a door that held her target behind it. She slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. She smiled wickedly when she saw her target resting peacefully in her bed. "Your mines now." She shut the door behind her as she approached Videl's bed. She gently shook the sleeping girl.

"Wake up." she said her voice taking on a gentle tone.

She shook her harder when she didn't wake up.

"I said wake up!" her voice becoming more bitter.

Videl finally woke up, her eyes fluttering to get the sleep out of her eyes. She quickly sat up in her bed, sensing a presence over her. A shiver went down her spine as she came face to face with the woman who resembled herself. She jumped out of her bed and instantly went in a fighting stance.

"What are you doing in my room?!" her voice thick with sleep.

"I told you I'd come back. I never said when." she said taking a few steps towards Videl, who instinctively stepped back.

"No use trying to fight me off. You're half-sleep, and way off your guard. It would be pointless." she said taking a few more steps forward.

'She's right. I'm totally defenseless right now. Damn!' Videl thought, still in a fighting stance.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded.

"That's easy. I need your vitality." she said.

"What?" Videl asked confused.

"You. I need your life energy. Jeez what do they teach kids on this planet?"

"W-What do you need my energy for?!" she asked shocked.

"Ahh, I really don't have time for explanations."

"You better make time!" Videl yelled.

"Fine. You already know where I am from. Well, my planet has been at war for some time, a hundred years to be exact. And we aren't in the greatest shape. I fought for many years, but I soon met my untimely end when I was attacked from behind. But my people needed my help, so all sacrificed their energy to bring me to life once more. But even with me back on the battlefield, we were still being overpowered. Then 17 years ago we discovered something remarkable. When I had died, my reincarnation had been born. Our legend has it that if the royals are to become one with their reincarnation, they will gain the power of the universe. More than enough to win our war. All that was left was for us to find her. And guess what. I just did." she finished smiling viciously.

"Are you trying to say I'm YOUR reincarnation?" Videl asked visibly dumb-stuck.

"That's right. Think about it. You look just like me, I'm positive you were born 17 years ago. And just look at you name. If you rearrange the letters, it spells Devil. Ironic no."

"It doesn't matter. I refuse to become anything with you. Not without a fight!" Videl said as she pounced on her. Devil managed to dodge the unexpected punch just in time. But it was followed by a slew of kicks and punches. She caught Videl's right fight in her hand, but was caught off guard by Videl's left fist, which had successfully jabbed her in the jaw. She stumbled back, for the punch had been surprisingly hard.

"Guess I underestimated you." she said holding her jaw. ' I'm gonna have to be careful. She's not even at her full power yet, and she's still pretty strong.'

"Like I said before, I'm not here to fight. But I wont be leaving empty handed." Devil said advancing again. Videl pounced at her once more. Expecting this Devil fazed behind her bringing Videl's arms with her. Videl struggled to get free, but Devil was applying much force to keep her still. 'Now's my chance.' Devil thought. She closed her eyes as a strange glowing emitted from her form.

"W-What are you doing?!" Videl asked still struggling.

"This may hurt for just a bit." Devils said as her form began to vanish.

A bright light filled the room, as Videl let out a bloodcurdling scream. It felt as if her whole body might explode.

Hercule awoke to his daughter screaming. He sprung out of his bed and raced to Videl's room. He tripped over something in the hallway. He lifted his head to see what the cause of his fall was. He came face to face with one of his maids. He immediately scurried away from it almost giving out a scream. He stood up, braving himself to inspect the body. He saw the whole punctured in her stomach and the blood all around her body. He looked down at his clothes(Pajama's) that had been splattered in blood during his fall.

"What on earth is going on here!" he had no time to dwell on though, as he heard screams coming from Videl's room again. "I'm coming sweet pea!" he yelled as he began to race to her room. He arrived at her door at the same time as Buu.

"What's going on Buu?"

"Me no know. Me hear Videl scream and wake up." he answered. Hercule swung the door open and found his daughter on her knees alone on the floor holding her head in pain. He rushed to her side.

"Videl, are you okay? Why did you scream?" he questioned. He got no reply. "Videl what's wrong!?" he tried again shaking her. Still no response. He continued shaking her, until her hand swung out, effectively pushing him into a wall. He watched as she slowly stood up. She looked to be inspecting herself.

"Vi..del?" She glanced at him, and his whole body froze. She glared at him with eyes as black as the night. She smiled wickedly. "It worked." she said, more to herself. "2days and the transformation will be complete." She glanced at Hercule who had stood up. 'This must be her father. Substantially weak.' she thought as she began to gather a ball of light in her hand. "You're time is up old man." she said as she threw the ball at him. Hercule yelled, awaiting impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Buu standing in front of him.

"Thank you, Buu." he said as he looked around the room. "Where did Videl go?"

"She gone. Buu no see where she go." he said as he picked Hercule off the floor. "Something wrong with her. She no normal." he said.

"Yeah, I know Buu. She would never attack me like that. I hope she alright though. We've got to get her back. I'll go to Capsule Corp to get those guys, and I want you to go to Goku's house to get them. You got that Buu?" he ordered.

"Yes sir." he said as he took off out the window.

'Don't worry sweet pea. Daddy's gonna fix this.'

~Capsule Corp~

Bulma groaned as she went to answer her door. "Who the hell would come to my door at this hour!"

She swung the door open and was surprised to see a distraught Hercule at the door.

"Hercule what are you doing here?" she asked shocked

Vegeta picked this time to enter the scene. "Who the hell is at the door and why shouldn't I kill them with my bear hands right now?"

"Its Hercule." she said letting him in.

"What are doing here Satan?" Vegeta asked.

"Its Videl." he announced. Vegeta creased his eyebrows.

"Oh no what's wrong?" Bulma asked sensing the bad vibe.

Hercule filled them in on what had happened. "And then she was gone."

"And you have no idea where she might have gone?" Bulma asked.

"No. I just don't understand what's going on." he said as he slumped down in the coach they had moved to.

"Sounds to me like we have a problem on our hands." Vegeta said.

"How do you know it's a problem?" Bulma asked.

"Because I can't sense her energy anywhere, but from what we know she's alive. That's not a good sign. And as of right now, we don't know whether she's playing the good side or the bad side. Satan have you warned anyone else yet?" he asked turning his head to Hercule.

"I sent Buu to the Son's, but other than that, you folks are the only ones who know." he said as he slumped even lower at Vegeta's explanation.

None of them noticed Trunks standing in the stairs listening intently. 'What happened to Videl?"

~Son's House~

Buu finally arrived to the son home. He didn't bother to use a door though and instead flew right through a wall, putting a whole in the house. His action woke every member in the household. Chi-Chi was first to arrive, pan in hand, with Goku closely behind her. Gohan and Goten came running down the stairs to see what the ruckus was.

"Buu? What are you dong here?" Goku asked.

"And why did you put that GIANT whole in my wall!!!!!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"It Videl." Buu stated. Every member of the Son family grew silent.

"What's wrong with Videl?" Gohan questioned frowning, as he stepped forward.

**That's it folks. Chapter 5. Did you like it?**

**Where is Videl? Or is she Devil now? How will Vegeta react? Or more importantly, how will Gohan react? Review Review Review. Chapter 6 coming soon to a internet site near you. lol**


	6. Legendz aren't Always Good

**Sorry chapter 6 took so long, but I had to make a few corrections to my other chapters!! Thank you for your patience!!! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Legendz aren't Always Good**

Devil stood in her ship looking herself, or rather her in Videl's body, over in a mirror.

"Why, I feel a hundred years younger." she laughed. "And to boot, my power has increased tremendously, and in two days when the transformation is complete, I will be the most powerful being to have walked this universe!" she said, once again, seemingly talking to herself.

She eyed the pajamas that she wore in disgust. "These rags won't do. They're to….colorful." with a snap of her fingers, a new garb of clothes began to faze onto her body. Her new attire consisted of black boots, a black skirt that Videl wouldn't have been caught dead in, a red shirt with the word 'ROULETTE' scribbled across the front, and black and red fingerless gloves. It was all dark and gloomy. She kept her hair straight down, and black eyeliner circles her black bottomless eyes. " It's been a while since I could dress like this. I feel so…..light. But why choose armor when you havae the power of a kai." she mused.

Zyrox chose this moment to barge in, interrupting the gloat fest she was having in her head. "My Queen, we have a problem!" he announced.

"Problem? What is it?" she demanded.

"Our planet has suffered another attack and the results are not good at all. I don't really know how to say this." he fumbled.

"Out with it!" she yelled.

"It appears that even if we do when the war, our home planet is set to explode!" he informed.

"No! it can't be. No, we will not give up so easily. We just have to find a new planet. We will start there and expand our empire across the universe. And I know just where to start." she smirked. "Alert everyone. Tell them I want them on a ship set course for planet Earth immediately."

"W-What? But we can can't just take this planet as our own. What about the people already living here? And this planet's protectors? They won't be giving it up without a fight." he stated.

"Who's side are you on anyway?!" she snapped, as he cowered under her fierceness. "Its either us or them. You wouldn't betray your race, would you? WOULD YOU?!" she demanded from him.

"N-No my Queen. N-No never." he stuttered.

"That's what I thought." she said regaining her composer. "And don't you worry about those pesky saiyans. I've got all the information I need on them. Lucky me, the girl knew a fairly good amount about them. Now if you will excuse me, I have some 'evicting' to do." she said as she began to leave the room.

Suddenly her eyes grew wide as she grabbed her head in pain, letting out a scream.

"What's wrong!?!?" Zyrox yelled, rushing to his Queen's side.

"She's trying to……separate us! She's trying to take control!" she shouted through the pain. And just as suddenly as it came, the pain was gone. Devil stood up gasping for breathe.

"A-Are you okay?! I don't understand what just happened." Zyrox said in worry.

"The girl is trying to gain control over her body." she answered , her voice taking on an angry tone. "Dammit, No! I've come to close!" she slammed her fist into a wall, leaving a huge hole in it. "Two days. Two days is all I need, and she will be gone forever. But I have to keep her stable until then.

Zyrox came back into the room, after having taken his leave when she started getting violent. "They will be arriving tomorrow." he reported, still eyeing her worriedly.

After she composed herself, she turned to him. "I just thought of a better idea. Instead of annihilating the human race, we'll just enslave them. And anyone who defies me will be blasted straight to the afterlife." she laughed.

Zyrox shuddered. She really was evil. Even he had to admit it. "Do you know how to work a satellite?" she questioned him.

"Um, ah..yes. It should be rather easy. Human technology is quite simple. What did you have in mind?" he asked curiously.

"I think it time to send the humans a little 'message'."

~Capsule Corp~

The z-warriors stood in the Capsule Corp living quarters discussing what was probably soon to be their next big battle. The Briefs and Sons were present. Along with Krillens family, Yamcha, Hercule, Buu, and even Piccolo who claimed he had felt a disturbance.

"So can somebody fill me in on the details?" Krillen asked.

"Well, all we've got so far is what Gohan told us about this 'Devil' lady who showed up in the city yesterday and what Mr. Satan told us about the accident with Videl, who is currently missing." Bulma explained. Krillen glanced over to Gohan. He felt bad for the kid. He knew he cared for Videl, heck everybody knew it, and now she was missing, with some strange lady after her. He could see the frustration written all over his face, and he knew that he was finding someway to put himself at fault.

"So what's the game plan?! We can't just sit around while my future daughter-in-law is kami knows where!" Chi-Chi fumed.

"Calm down, Chi-Chi, were gonna figure this out. Me and the boys are gonna go look for the dragon balls seeing as we may need them earlier than we expected." Goku explained.

"So how do we find Videl? I can't sense her power level anywhere." Krillen pointed out.

"Well if we find that Devil chick, she will most likely know where she is." Yamcha said.

"Can't." Gohan said, speaking up for the first time. Everyone turned their attention to him. "As I already told Dad and Vegeta before, she doesn't have an energy signal. We would never be able to find her. The only thing we can do is just wait until she comes to find us." he said hanging his head. He himself believed the whole mess was his fault. If only he had stopped the lady in their first encounter, then Videl would be here with him, not out there somewhere in the world in serious danger. At least he hoped that's where she was. She could very well be…… He didn't even want to think about it.

"We can't just sit around and do nothing! Come on, we gotta think of something." Krillen said.

"Listen to the boy, baldy. You need to be patient. She said she would be back, well when she does, we'll be ready for her." Vegeta said, gaining the attention of the room.

"Are you serious Vegeta? I figured you'd be the first person ready to pick a fast fight." Krillen said.

"Look, this isn't just some little fight. No, we don't even know what were up against. Even if we did know where she was, we couldn't just jump into action. That be stupid and reckless, and probably cost more lives in the end." he explained.

"Didn't know you cared, Vegeta." he said shocked.

Vegeta just turned away.

"Well I guess the best thing we could do now is train. Hard." Gohan said as he prepared to leave. Just then, Goten saw a familiar face on the tv screen.

"Hey, brother look at the tv!" Everybody in the room turned their attention to the tv. What they saw shocked them.

It was a rather evil looking Videl!

** End of chapter six. Short i know, bit i've got big plans for chapter 7. Hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome (as always!) **

**Stay tuned for chapter 7!!!**


	7. Search for a Legend

**Chapter 7 coming at you!!! Get some popcorn and enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Search for a Legend**

The z-warriors stared at the TV in surprise at seeing who they assumed was videl. But why did she look so ….dark? And better yet, what was she doing on the TV?

"My baby!" the people's champ screeched as he ran toward the TV. "Oh what have they done to you? My precious sweet pea!" he bellowed hugging the TV.

"Hercule, get off the TV. I think she's gonna say something." Bulma said as she struggled to pull the weeping father off of the TV.

All over Satan City, people were tuning in as their programs were unexpectedly switched over. People walking on the streets stopped to watch, along with cars.

~Orange Star Baseball Field~

A baseball game was halted when the villboard that had currently displayed ads and such, was replaced by the face of their classmate. "Hey Sharpener, what's Videl doing on the screen?" Erasa asked as she along with the other students turned their attention to the screen.

"Not sure. She's probably doing something for the police, though." he answered unsurely. Why did she look so …sinister?

Devil began her speech as Zyrox gave her the signal that she was connected.

"Earthlings, I am broadcasting to you today to warn you. Life as you know it is over," she smirked, "I have chosen your planet to reign as supreme ruler, as I expand my empire. As for you Earthlings, you will be slaves. And anyone who disobeys will meet their painful death. For if you can't be a good example, you will just have to serve as a horrible warning. And for the protectors of this miserable planet, if but one of you gets in my way, I will make you all suffer the most horrific death I can imagine. So prepare Earthlings for the destruction of your planet! For I am the devil, and I will make your world hell!" she held up one finger. "You have one day."

And with that, the TV's returned back to their original programming's. Half of the city was confused, and the other half was frantic. 'What was going on?' 'Why was the champs daughter threatening to enslave them?' 'Was she responsible for the explosions?' 'Where was Hercule?' 'Was he in on it too?' 'Would she kill them all?' 'Could she kill them all?' No matter the question, there was people running around everywhere in unknown panic.

~Orange Star Baseball Field~

"Sharpener, what's wrong with Videl?" She looked so evil! Could she possibly mean what she said? I'm afraid!" she shouted frantically.

"I don't know what the hell is going on around here." he replied. 'Where's Saiyaman when you need him'

"What about Gohan? Wasn't he supposed to be at the game? What if she got to him already!" she continued.

'Where IS nerd boy?' Sharpener thought. "Erasa, stay here. I'm gonna go figure out what's going on around here." he said as he took off.

"Sharpener, wait!" she said as she attempted to follow him, not one to be left behind.

~Capsule Corp~

'Was the world mad?!? Why was her future daughter -in-law threading to enslave the human race and kill off the Z-warriors including her own family. This just wasn't like her. Not at all!' Chi-Chi thought on the verge of fainting as the rest of the Z-warriors stared at the TV in mute shock.

"Don't tell me my baby girl is evil now!" Hercule bellowed once more as Buu tries to com fort him.

"Hey, maybe that wasn't her, maybe that was that Devil lady. You said she looked alike." Krillen offered.

"No, that was definitely Videl. They look alike, but there is a significant difference." Gohan spoke. "But I do know that Devil has everything to do with what's wrong with her." Gohan said trying in vein to keep the anger out of his voice. 'How could I let this happen to her?'

"Whatever the case," came Goku. "We only have one day. That's not much time. Me and the boys will go get the Dragonballs as fast as we can. We'll bring them to the lookout when we have them. You all try and find Videl. We'll join you later.." Goten and Trunks blasted off into the sky, awaiting Goku. Goku put his hand on his first son's shoulder. "We will fix this. Don't give in." And with that he was off.

"So, what's the plan? We can't find her, and even if we did, we couldn't fight her. After all, she is still Videl." Krillen said as everyone turned toward Gohan.

"I-I'm not sure right now. But we do have to find her first. Krillen and Yamcha, I need you two to get my mom and Bulma to the lookout, so they can be safe in case she decides to blowup the city or something. And while you're there, train in case you need to protect yourselves. Buu, you and Mr. Satan go too."

"Got it." they responded as Krillen and Yamcha grabbed Bulma and a passed out Chi-Chi, and Buu grabbed a still sobbing Hercule, and they all took off for the lookout.

"I'm going with them." 18 said as she picked up Maroon. Gohan nodded. "Come on old man, you're coming too. Maybe you can train and actually be of some help." she grabbed Roshi and the 3 were off.

"Mr. Piccolo, could you go to Korrin's and get some senzu beans just in case. And then fill Dende in on what's going on. I'm sure he knows most of it." Gohan said.

"Sure thing, kid." he said as he left, leaving only Gohan and Vegeta.

"Vegeta," he didn't respond, but turned his head to signify he was listening. "That leaves it to us to look for Videl."

"I don' see the reason." he answered. "There's no way to find her."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try." Gohan retorted.

"And if we do find her? What then?" Vegeta continued.

"I-I'm not sure. But we do have to find her." Gohan tried.

"I believe it's a waste of time. You don't even have a plan." Vegeta stated.

"Vegeta…at least do it for her. Do it for Videl, your student." Vegeta gave no response. There was silence.

"Where am I looking?" he gave in.

"The outskirts of the city. I search the inside." he answered as Vegeta prepared to take flight. "Vegeta, wait,"

"What?"

"I really appreciate your help." Gohan said.

"Don't get used to it." he replied as Gohan was about to take flight. "I've got a question for you, brat."

"What is it?"

"If it came down to it, If we had to fight her. Could you…kill her?" He asked.

Gohan's whole demeanor changed. There was silence. "Could you?" he replied and he was gone. Vegeta left shortly after, Gohan's response in his head.

~Satan City~

Devil had finished her speech to the human race, and was satisfied with the reaction she got. There were people running around everywhere. She would have enjoyed annihilating them all slowly, but she was busy. She was currently searching for a building that would be a suitable palace for her. She had searched all of Satan city, but had found nothing that satisfied her. She would have used the Satan Manor, but despite its enormity, it still wasn't big enough. She finally came across a building that satisfied her.

"Orange Star High School, huh. I guess it will do. Its gonna need a few homey touches though." she said as she entered the deserted building, Figures, it was Saturday afternoon.

Sharpener had been searching for hours for one of his oldest friends, who had threatened to enslave all of humanity and he needed to know what was going on. So far he had checked everywhere he could think of, but there was no sign of her. He had searched her house and it had been completely deserted. He almost peed himself when he came across the dead body of a maid in the hallway. He was ready to give up when he came across Orange Star High. 'Why would she be here?' he thought. 'Well its worth a shoot.'

He walked into the school, and immediately started his search. "Who'd ever thought I'd be in school on a Saturday. The things I do for my friends." he said to himself as he opened yet another door leading to an empty room. He continued down the hall. He came to a sudden halt when he came to the gym doors. He heard a voice coming from the inside. He quickly ran in. "Videl!" A feminine figure slowly turned toward him. She glared at him , sending shivers up his spine. "I hope you haven't come to work against me, Sharpener." Using Videl's memory bank, she knew everything she needed to know about the blonde boy in front of her. 'Weak' "If you did, please expect a painful death." she said calmly. This creeped him out more than if she would have screamed it.

"NO NO NO! I'm on your side!!" he yelled frantically. Devil moved close to him until they were standing front to front.

"Are you lying to me? I don't like liars." she said as she created a ball of light in her left hand. Sharpener's eyes grew wide. Even though the girl was substantially smaller than him, he felt like as tiny as an ant in her fierce glare.

"No. I swear!" he yelled as he awaited his death. It never came.

"HMM…I'll spare you this time. I could use you for the time being." she said as the energy evaporated and she turned to walk away from him. Sharpener wiped the sweat from his forehead. That had been too close for comfort.

"I don't understand. Why do you suddenly want to rule the Earth?" he asked making sure to keep his distance.

"That is no business of yours. Now quiet. You are to be seen not heard!" she yelled.

"Got it!" he replied.

Unbeknownst to Sharpener or Devil, Erasa, who had followed Sharpener, had stayed outside of the gym window and listened in on most of the conversation. She panicked when she saw Sharpener about to blasted and ran off to find help. But everyone was panicking and running around. She heard somebody scream, "This is the cell games all over again!"

She had ran in random directions looking for help until she ended up in front of her currently evil best friend's house. She suddenly saw a familiar face emerge from the house. Gohan! She ran towards the boy, who was about to take off. "Gohan wait!"

Said boy turned to find the source of the familiar voice. He spotted Erasa running toward him.

"Gohan than k kami you okay! I thought maybe Videl had finished you off already!" she shouted.

"Erasa, I'm fine, but I can't talk right now. I need to find Videl soon." he told her.

"I know where she is!" Erasa said.

"W-What? Where? Where is she!?" he bellowed.

"Well I followed Sharpener to school because he was looking for her too, but I didn't go in. I was watching from the window, but I saw Videl and it looked like she was gonna hurt Sharpener! Gohan we have to help him!" she cried.

"We are. Come on we have to hurry!" he said as he picked her up and flew to the school.

'Gohan can fly!' was all that was going through Erasa's head. They reached the school in no time. Gohan sat Erasa on her feet. "Gohan, you can fly?!" she asked bewildered.

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to find Videl and help Sharpener." he told her.

"Right. They are in the gym." The two took off for their destination. Gohan arrived first bursting through the doors, Erasa close behind.

"Stop!" he yelled. To his astonishment, there was no one present. It was empty.

"They were here, I swear!" Erasa shouted.

"They must have left." Gohan said frustrated. "But where?"

"Hey Gohan, I found something!" Erasa said as she picked up what appeared to be a cell phone.

"It's Sharpeners. And look , there's something typed here." she said as she handed it to Gohan. He took the phone and read it.

'Lookout?'

"I know where they are." Gohan stated.

**End of chapter 7!!! Hope you enjoyed it! 8 coming soon. Btw if you didn't understand the question mark after lookout, its because Sharpener doesn't know what the lookout is.**

**Anyways review!**


	8. Legend vs Legend

**SO SO SO SO SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!! SCHOOL CAN BE A REAL OBSTICLE! BUT ANYWAYS ITS FINALLY HERE!!**

**Chapter 8: Legend vs. Legend**

Vegeta had been searching the outskirts of the city for sometime, determined to at least find some kind of clue. Frustration racked his body as he still found nothing. "How the hell am I supposed to find anything out here." he complained. But not one to give up, he kept on searching.

After several empty searches later, he finally came across a clue. And a good one a that. . "What this? A ship? Hmmm maybe it will give me some headway." he said as he descended down towards the ship.

Upon reaching the ship, he could see that it wasn't like any he could recognize. It wasn't massive, but it was bigger than a saiyan pod. On the front in big bold letters read 'ROULETTE'. He threw a punch at it. 'Hard metal. Really hard.'

He decided it was time to check out the inside. He lowered his ki incase someone was still aboard the ship. He looked for the door, but couldn't find one. 'What the hell kind of ship doesn't have a damn door!' he thought angrily. Deciding it probably wasn't a good idea to blow a hole in the ship, he started feeling around for maybe a switch that would open the door. 'Found it.'

As he entered the ship, he took in everything he saw, which wasn't much. The ship seemed to be lacking everything a normal ship should have, except for controls. The ship looked more like a cozy room. He noticed another door at the other end of the room. 'Let me guess, a bathroom?' he mused to himself as he approached the door. He sweat dropped when he opened the door to see an actual bathroom. "Figures." he said.

His saiyan hearing suddenly picked up footsteps. He glanced around to see where they were coming from. He had no time to shield himself from view as two double doors slide open. 'How did I miss those?'

Out from the doors came what appeared to be a normal man. He had white spiky hair that stood up in front and went into a ponytail in the back, and grey eyes. He was built, but was obviously no fighter. His face had a boyish look to it that made him look to be only a little older than Gohan, but Vegeta could tell this was no boy. The only odd thing about him was his clothes. He was dressed in what appeared to be black spandex, but was almost fully covered by a red robe that hung open. On his back was a sword inscribed with 'Roulette' in black letters.

"My queen, you've return…ed" Zyrox trailed off as his eyes set on Vegeta.

Vegeta stood looking at the man, who apparently had been expecting someone else. He searched for an energy signal but found none. 'So he's in on this little charade too.' he thought.

Zyrox frowned when Vegeta's blank face was replaced with a glare. "What business do you have here stranger?" Zyrox demanded putting a hand on his sword, ready to defend himself if necessary.

"I hope your pretty handy with that sword if you plan on taking me on." Vegeta smirked.

"I'll ask you again. What is it that you have come for?" Zyrox demanded once more

"Answers." Vegeta stated.

"Well I have none to give you, now leave her now!" he shouted pulling on his sword.

"We'll see about that." Vegeta said as he fazed out and appeared behind the man, sending a chop to the back of is neck knocking him out cold.

"I'll get you back to the lookout and let them do this little interrogation, as I anticipate a painful awakening in your future if I were to do it." Vegeta said to the unconscious man as he threw him over his shoulder. 'Maybe I should scope this place for more clues, first.' he thought as he took off through the double doors Zyrox had come from.

~Somewhere in the mountains~

"I got it! I got the dragon ball!" Goten shouted as he thrust his arm in the air with the ball to show Goku and Trunks that he was indeed holding the six star dragon ball.

"Alright Goten!" Trunks said as he flew over towards is friend.

"Nice going son, you did good." Goku told him. "Although I think the dinosaur would have a different opinion." he laughed as he pointed to the dinosaur which had unfortunately went a round against Goten.

Goten gave him the son grin which had apparently been inherited by all the Son men.

"Looks like we only got one ball to go." Goku announced. "come on boys, lets get a move on."

The three blasted off to find the remaining ball.

~Somewhere in the sky~

Gohan was currently on his way to the lookout going as fast as his speed would allow. Which by the way was very uncomfortable for the second passenger, Erasa, who demanded she be brought along seeing as one of her best friends had recently been kidnapped by her other best friend while her 3rd best friend was on a haunt for them. She argued that it was officially her business too. She wasn't to happy about having to fly though. It was cool and all, but scared her out of her mind, and Gohan going as fast as a torpedo was helping calm her nerves. She hoped they got there fast.

'I hope I'm not too late.' Gohan thought worriedly.

~On the lookout~

Yamcha and Krillen had taken Gohan's advice and were training .Bulma was truing her best to comfort a distressed Chi-Chi and Hercule, as they had both taken to assuming the worst of their current situation. 18 was entertaining Maroon. All the while, Buu had decided to nap against a tree until Mr. Satan would need his help.

"Hercule, Chi-Chi, please calm down. Everything's gonna turn out fine. It always does. But you too having heart attacks won't help anybody." Bulma tried.

"How can I calm down when my baby girl is evil!?! What if something goes wrong?!?! What if she kills us?!?! What if they kill her??!!!?!!? KAMI Help us!!!!" he cried as Chi-Chi joined him.

"Oh, I give up." Bulma said exasperated.

Krillen and Yamcha decided to take a break after their long sparing session. "Not bad Yamcha, I almost broke a sweat." Krillen said.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Yamcha yelled.

"I'm kidding Yamcha, calm down." Krillen laughed. "Come on, lets see if we can get Chi-Chi to cook some of her delicious food."

"Dude look at her," Yamcha said pointing, "She's not cooking anything."

"I guess your right. But man I'm starved. We have to find something to…." Krillen trailed off as he sensed an energy. "Yamcha do you sense that?"

"Yeah, I do. What is that.? Who is that?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't recognize it. It weak though. Really weak, but its headed this way. I'm pretty sure its human, but I can't understand why it would be coming here." Krillen answered.

"What's up guys?" Bulma asked as she came over.

"Someone's coming. They're weak, but we don't know why they're coming." Krillen answered.

"Lets hope its friendly. We've got enough problems already." Bulma said.

They waited for the energy to make it to the lookout. A scream came from above them. Thy all jerked their heads up in time to see a body falling out of the sky. The body landed in front of them and they saw it was a teenager. He had blonde hair and appeared to be unconscious, probably from the fall.

"Who's he?" Bulma asked.

"Don't know. But more importantly, how did he get here?" Krillen said.

"That would be me." came a voice from above them. They all jerked their heads up once again.

"Its Videl!" Krillen yelled.

Hercule 18 and Ch-Chi, who had gotten up when the body fell out of the sky, made their way over.

"Sweet Pea! You came back!" Hercule said running towards them. He stopped in his tracks when she turned her icy glare on him, chilling him to the spine with the black eyes he would never get used to.

"You call me that one more time and you die." she threatened.

Everyone immediately went on the defensive. She really was evil.

"Videl, what happened to you? Gohan has been searching all over for you?" Krillen asked, hoping for answers instead of a fight..

"Silence. I'll ask the questions around here." she told him. "Where are the saiyans by the way?"

"They're all out looking for you, but they will be here soon." Yamcha spoke.

"Hmm. That's too bad. I don't feel like waiting. Maybe I'll just have some fun with you." she said as she smiled wickedly. Krillen, Yamcha and 18 narrowly got Bulma, Chi-Chi and Hercule out the way as blasts were fired at them.

"Oh, man! She really wants to hurt us." Krillen said. She fazed in front of them.

"This time I won't miss." she said as she gathered a big ball of energy into her hand. The blasts was fired, but oddly enough it went in a different direction then she intended. This confused her. She looked to see what had stopped her attack, and in front of her stood Gohan.

"Oh, good. A saiyan showed up." she smirked.

"Videl, stop this. Why would you intentionally try to hurt your own friends and family? What happened to you?" he demanded.

"Boy, my name is not Videl. I'm sick of all of you referring to me as Videl. Videl is gone! I am Devil!" she yelled.

"G-Gone? What are you talking about? You are Videl. I've seen Devil and your not her." Gohan stated unwilling to believe what she spoke. Devil fazed out in appeared in front of him, grabbing him by his neck. Gohan, not expecting the attack, was stunned. He was surprised at her strength. He couldn't break free from her hold. He was already running out of air.

"Your precious Videl is gone forever! Learn it. Embrace it. Get over it. She's never coming back. I am Devil and you will refer to me as such." she said releasing him. Gohan gasped for his breathe. What she said couldn't possibly be true. He was looking at Videl. A bad one, but still her. And where did all that strength come from?

"If your not Videl, then where is she. What did you do to her?" Gohan demanded making sure to be prepared for any other surprise attacks she might have.

"I'm sick of talking about her. She's gone. No point in talking about a memory." she stated. With every word, Gohan's anger grew. He needed to know what happened to Videl. "I came here to kill you, not talk. I can't have you in the way of my plans." she stated bluntly.

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt your plans but I can't allow you to hurt anyone here." he said.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked.

"Well if your not Videl, then I have no problem fighting you." He said.

"Then let's go lover boy." With that they both flew into the sky and the fight started.

Gohan, though he had stated otherwise, was holding back. He still wasn't sure if this was Videl or not. Meanwhile, Devil held no punches, landing nearly all of them. Gohan held his arms up to block the onslaught of punches coming his way. The force of the punches nearly breaking his defense.

Devil, tired of not landing her punches, grabbed both of his arms and instead quickly bringing her knee up to strike him in the stomach. Gohan almost keeled over from the ferocity of the kick. Devil proceeded to grab him around the neck with one hand, and punched him in the face with the other. She let him go and brought her elbow to hit in the stomach. She then grabbed his arm and tossed him in the air. She fazed out and appeared above him, kneeing him in the back, sending him flying back to the lookout. Gohan laid inside of the crater his body had created upon impact. They hadn't been fighting very long, and already he felt broken. Her speed and power were tremendous. And his lack of fighting back wasn't helping much.

"Gohan! Are you okay?" came Erasa's worried voice as she went to go check on him. Everyone, besides Chi-Chi who had passed out after seeing her baby boy being beat on, ran over towards him.

"I'm f-fine." he said as he sat up.

Devil landed in front of the group. "Your not worth the effort." she said as she turned around. "I'll be back tomorrow. You better be ready this time. And you better not hold back because if you do I will not hesitate to kill you." she said as she walked away.

"W-Wait.." Gohan said.

"You can keep the deadweight." she said as she walked past the still unconscious Sharpener. And with that she jumped off the lookout.

Gohan laid his head back down. "I let her get away. Again." he sighed.

"Gohan we need to get you a senzu." Krillen said. "Darn, where's Piccolo?"

"I'll be fine Krillen. Don't worry. What we need to worry about is getting Videl back."

"I think I can help with that.?" came Vegeta's voice. Everybody turned to see Vegeta who had just arrived to the lookout, carrying what looked to be a man over his shoulder. "Or rather he can."

**End of chapter 8. Hope you liked it. Won't take as long to do chapter 9!!!!!! Review**


	9. Legendary Interrogation

**I'M SO SORRY!!! I HONESTLY DIDN'T THINK ITT WOULD TAKE THIS LONG TO UPDATE. I TRiED TO UPLOAD THIS FILE FOR THE LONGEST AND IT JUST WOULDN'T I FINALLY DID!!! (PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!)**

**Chapter 9: Legendary Interrogation**

"Who's he?" bulma asked as everyone turned to look at the man Vegeta was carrying.

"Don't know. I found him in a spaceship outside of the city. I assume he's affiliated with the devil woman given I can't sense his energy level." Vegeta said as he tossed the body on the ground.

"So why'd you bring him here?" Krillen asked.

"Why do you think? He knows something. Force it out of him." he walked towards the small house that occupied the lookout. "I think you all can manage this one for yourselves. I'll be taking a nap ." he glanced at gohan who was still on the ground. " weak." he taunted. Gohan glared at the back of his head as he made his way to the building, only to be nearly tripped by chi-chi's unconscious body. Everyone snickered under their breathe.

"Will someone pick this blasted woman up off the ground!" he yelled. He mumbled the rest of the way into the building, everyone could here a door slam loudly from the inside.

Gohan attempted to pick himself off the ground, only to stumble back down.

"Here, let me help." Krillen offered. In the end he wasn't much help, due to being vertically challenged, he could barely hold the hybrid up.

"I got him." Yamcha said taking him from the struggling Krillen.

"Thanks Yamcha." Gohan said.

"No problem. You sure took a beating back there. You could use a senzu bean.

"Yeah, Piccolo should have some for us soon. But that's not important. What are we going to do about him.?" Gohan said as the two walked over to their unconscious visitor.

The z-fighters made a circle around him.

"You don't think Vegeta killed him do you?" Krillen asked.

"Well he wouldn't be much help dead." Yamcha offered. Krillen turned Zyrox's body over so he was lying on his back.

"He's still breathing." Krillen confirmed. "Do you really think he can give us some answers to what's going on?"

"I know he _can_ but if he _will_ is the question." Gohan responded eyeing Zyrox.

"Were going to have to try, though. Besides if he doesn't comply, we can always use brute force.." Bulma said. "And we can't get anything out of him if he's asleep."

"Alright, me and Bulma will interrogate him for answers. Yamcha and Krillen could you two please get my mother and Mr. Satan somewhere where they won't be walking mats?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, buddy." the two said as they went to retrieve the unconscious parents.

"Why do you want me to help interrogate him?" Bulma asked confused. They usually asked for her help unless something need to be invented or to use the dragon radar. She was never in direct contact with the enemy(unless of course she was about be killed I.e. super Buu)

"I figured that if he wouldn't give anything up, you could outsmart him or something like that." Gohan explained.

"Sure, that'd be easy." she answered.

"Okay, I'm thinking maybe we should make sure he's retrained or something so he can't escape." Gohan said.

"Good idea. I'm pretty sure there are some sort of chains or rope in there." Bulma replied.

"Oh and Bulma one more thing." Gohan asked.

"What is it?" she answered.

"Could you carry him? I'm currently a little 'disabled'?" Gohan said giving her the son grin. Bulma sweat dropped.

'Carry him?'

Vegeta was pissed. He had been in the middle of his usual power nap when he was rudely awakened just to carry a body.

After Bulma had tried and tried and tried to pick the body up, she had given up and just went to ask Vegeta to do it.

Now he was waiting for them to get the man situated so he wouldn't escape. As if. Like he would even get far. Vegeta smirked to himself.

"Alright, he shouldn't be able to get out of these." Bulma said as they finished chaining him up. "After all , they are my father's invention." Why there was some chains on the lookout made by Capsule corp., she did not know, but hey they came in handy.

"Let's just get this over with." Vegeta mumbled.

~Outside Satan City.~

Devil returned back to her ship. Hours had passed since she had beat the saiyan senseless and darkness was falling. Oh how she wished he wouldn't have been holding back. She had wanted badly to test her new found power, but he had refused to give it his all. Though she'd given him a second chance this time, she wasn't planning on being so kind next time. He would either fight or die. 'More than likely he would fight and die anyways.' she thought smugly.

She walked over towards her mirror. She had to admit to herself that even though her and Videl had looked almost exactly alike, it was easy to tell whose body it was. But she hated being referred to as 'Videl.' Why couldn't they just get it into their head that the girl was gone. 'I'll have my own body back soon though.' she reassured herself.

A loud beeping noise brought her from her thoughts. "Zyrox, it seems we have a message. Se what it is." she ordered, but got no response. "Zyrox did you hear me?" It bewildered her that he hadn't came running yet. "Zyrox where the hell are you?!" she shouted and still got no response. 'Something's not right here. He would never leave without telling me first.' she thought . She was actually worried for him though she would never admit it. She went to go receive the message herself, her mind still on the missing Zyrox.

*Party will arrive in approximately 7 hours.* her computer reported . Devil smiled sinisterly . "Its about time.." she said to herself. "Get ready Earth, you've got 7 hours left."

~Lookout~

Zyrox slowly awoke at what felt like a bolder colliding to the side of his face. He tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes, while painfully aware of the throbbing pain in his left cheek. His ears could make out some voices. "…told you that would work…" That voice sounded so familiar, but at the moment his brain couldn't process much. How long had he been asleep? The last thing he remembered was he had been training with his sword, when he heard Devil return. He had ran out to greet her only to come face to face with a strange man with even stranger hair, and an evil eye. Then it occurred to him. That was where he heard that voice! So he had kidnapped him or something of that sort.

"Would you open your damn eyes already!" came the voice again. Zyrox looked up for the first time to find three bodies, one familiar, and two not, standing in front of him. Seeing that he was obviously outnumbered, Zyrox's natural response was to go on the defensive. He was astounded to find his limbs chained down, so he couldn't move or even protect himself.

"Well go ahead and ask your questions, he's awake." Vegeta said impatiently.

"Alright." Gohan, who due to his saiyan blood, was fortunate enough to gain a energy back to walk and stand, replied. He looked Zyrox right in the eye with the most menacing look he could muster, intending to break any barriers the man might have put up. "Tell me what you know." he demanded.

Though Zyrox was greatly intimidated by the look the demi was giving him, he wouldn't give in so easily. "I don't know anything.." he stated turning away.

"We mean you no harm, we just need to know what's going on." Bulma tried. Zyrox said nothing.

"Tough guy huh? Alright." Vegeta said "How about you tell us what you know, or die the most excruciating death you have never imagined." Vegeta's threat mixed with the evil intent in his eyes made Zyrox want to pee in his pants, but he couldn't betray his people, his queen.

"Do your worst." he stated. He didn't think they would do him any harm, considering they still needed information from him. He immediately regretted that thought when he got Vegeta's response.

"I will." he stated preparing an onslaught of attacks. Zyrox closed his eyes as he prepared for his oncoming death. It never came. He opened his eyes to see Gohan holding Vegeta back.

"No Vegeta. Not yet." he said in a serious tone.

"Why the hell not. He doesn't want to speak, therefore he doesn't want to live. Let me do the honors." he argued. Gohan ignored him and turned his look to Zyrox.

"This is your last chance. Either speak up, or I give you to the man killer over here." he proposed. Zyrox feared for his life at the moment, seeing that the one called Vegeta looked to be itching to cause him physical pain.

"Forgive me." he whispered to himself. In a louder voice, he gave the saiyan warrior his answer. "What do you want to know?" he said bowing his head in shame.

~Outside of the lookout~

Goku, gotten and Trunks landed on the lookout having just completed their dragon ball search. They looked around to find no one there.

"Where is everybody?" Goten asked.

"I'm not sure. I sensed them up here earlier." Goku said.

"Hey guys, welcome back!" Krillen said as he and Yamcha came from inside the lookout.

"Oh there you guys are." Goku said.

"Yeah, so how did it go?" Krillen asked.

"It went fine. We got all seven dragon balls." Goku announced dropping the bag holding the orbs.

"Great. Now we can wish all those innocent people back, and any more that may die during this battle."

"So where is everybody else, and did you guys ever find Videl?" Goku asked looking around.

"Well actually she found us. And if it weren't for Gohan, we'd probably all be toast. From what I could see, she had extraordinary power. Unfortunately she tested it out on poor Gohan. He got beaten up pretty bad. Were just waiting for Piccolo to bring some senzus to heal him on up." he explained.

"So where is he now." Goku asked worried.

"He went with Bulma and Vegeta to go interrogate this guy Vegeta thinks is affiliated with this mess. They should be done soon."

"That's good news. So where's Chi-Chi? I'm starved and I was hoping I could have some of her delicious food." he asked rubbing his stomach.

"She passed out earlier today when Devil showed up. Hercule too. They've been out for hours." Krillen said laughing at Goku's disappointed face at the realization of not getting any food.

Goten and Trunks had snuck off in hopes of finding the room that the interrogation was going on. They wanted to see what this guy looked like.

"I bet he's green and slimy." Goten said. "Like a frog."

"Goten you have the brain of a frog." Trunks said.

"Does that make me a frog?" Goten asked excitedly. Trunks didn't get the chance to respond before Goten started 'ribbiting'. He sweet dropped. They continued looking for the room, Goten ribbiting the whole way.

"Shut up gotten, I think they're in here." Both boys stood on their tippy toes to see threw the window on the shut door. They saw Vegeta Gohan and Bulma all standing around a man who appeared to be chained down. "That's him. But he looks so normal." Goten exclaimed disappointed. He had actually believed the man would be a frog man.

"Shush. I think he's saying something.."

~Interrogation room.~

"So that actually wasn't Videl who came here?" Gohan asked in shock.

"No. it was Devil. She stole her body." Zyrox explained.

"I don't understand why she would need Videl's body. And where is Videl. "Bulma asked.

"She is actually in the body as well. They share the body, but Devil has complete control. For now at least." he mumbled the last part.

"That still doesn't explain why she needed it in the first place." Gohan said.

"Well, there is a legend on my planet, that if one were to ever unite with their reincarnation, they would gain the power of the universe." he explained.

"Wait. Are you trying to tell me that Videl is Devil's reincarnation?" Gohan asked bewildered.

"Precisely."

"But that doesn't makes sense." Bulma said referring to the legend. "How can a person unite with their reincarnation. You only have one if you die. So how can that even happen."

"That's why it's a legend." He said.

"That came true." Bulma shot back. "So that has to mean Devil is actually dead. Am I going in the right direction here?" she asked.

"Sort of. She's is very much alive, but she has died. She died in the mist of battle, and was dead for a while, which is when your Videl was born, but we revived her because our people greatly needed her, among other reasons." he said once again mumbling the last part.

"And so she figured if she united with Videl, your people could gain the upper hand in the war?" Gohan inquired.

"That was the plan at first." Zyrox answered.

"What changed?"

"Our planet is going to explode, and probably already has." he said sadly.

"So she wants to make this the Roulette's new home planet?!" Gohan figured.

"Right again."

"I'm sorry, but we can't let that happen." Gohan said upset.

"It may already be too late." Zyrox warned.

"Why?" Bulma chirped in.

"She has already called for our people. They should be here in a matter of hours. And her power alone is nothing to mess around with. There's just no way" he explained.

"There's always a way. There has got to be some way to defeat her." Gohan said.

"I can think of only one. To separate them." he said .

"We can do that!" Gohan shouted.

"I believe so. It takes three days for the transformation to be complete. And after that , your Videl will disappear forever."

"No. W e aren't going to let that happen. How much time do we have left."

"You have about a day left. But it's a nearly impossible task. I don't even know what it takes to separate them. I assume you just have to put your Videl in control. I've only seen it once."

"So that settles it." Vegeta piped up, all eyes turning to him. " We have only a few hours to train before those people arrive. We are going to fight. Everyone accept for me and the brat will fend off the Roulettes. Meanwhile we two will do our damnest to separate Videl from the Devil woman." Vegeta said laying out a game plan.

"That works for me." Gohan said seriously. As the two prepared to leave the room to immediately begin their training.

"Wait what do we do about him?" Bulma asked.

"We'll leave him here. He may be of some help later." Gohan said leaving the room followed by Vegeta and soon Bulma. None of them saw goten and Trunks slip into the room after they left.

**The end. Sorry you guys had to wait for this. Hope you liked it anyways. But I will deliver 2 chapters next time!!**


	10. A Legendary Visit

**Time it took me to post this: *NO COMENT!!***

**Disclaimer: *Teardrop* I own nothing. Not even DBZ Kai!!!!**

**Chapter 10: A Legendary Visit**

Up on the once quiet and serene location was now hectic commotion as the z-warriors once again prepared themselves for the upcoming battle. After the interrogation, Vegeta mumbled something about being alone when he trained and flew off. Gohan had also taken the liberty of training elsewhere. Not really giving a reason, but nobody intended to question his actions. Yamcha and Krillen took this opportunity to use the hyperbolic time chamber at the suggestion of Goku, being they were the only ones to not have used it. Goku managed to persuade Piccolo into training with him, though they decided to remain on the lookout. The non-fighting z-warriors, being Bulma, Chi-Chi, Hercule, Dende, 18( who said she would jump in only if she needed), Maroon, and the two newcomers Erasa and a still unconscious Sharpener, all stayed away from the training grounds and discussed the newest battle.

Bulma being the only level-headed one tried her best to keep the rest of the group out of panic. It was becoming quite a challenge to control two panic-stricken parents who feared for their children's lives. She understood what it was like to be worried to death about your child, but these two took worrying to a whole new level. She was nearly at her wits end with all of their whining and complaining. They whined like children.

"Please you two, just calm down." she tried, but to no avail. They just flat out ignored her. "Chi-Chi… Hercule… Please…….Listen to me…." Her patience was slowly slipping as they continued to ignore her.

"SHUTUP!!" she yelled finally grabbing their attention. "Don't you know that we are all worried about them?! We're all scared about this. Nobody wanted this to happen. But crying about it the whole time won't help a Damn thing! Hercule, what would Videl say had she been here to see her own father crying his eyes out? And Chi-Chi, Gohan is still here. He's fine. Yeah he's going to go fight the bad guys again, but instead of crying about it, you should be proud of him. Be proud that you raised him to want to protect the ones he loves and not runaway from a fight. I know this is tough for the both of you, but it won't get any better if we all just sIt here and cried. The best we can do right now is do the best we can to help in any way." she said as she finished her speech. Hercule and Chi-Chi stopped crying to let what Bulma said sink in.

"She's right you know." Hercule said. Bulma almost cracked a smile. Had she actually gotten through to the thick-headed father? "My baby girl is out there with her life in danger, and all I have been doing is sitting around crying. I raised her to never let a situation get the best of you, and maybe its time I took a lesson from my own book. My daughter needs my help, she needs all of our help, and she needs it now. Bulma…" he turned to the blue haired scientist.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you're going to do to help, count me in."

Bulma inwardly beamed to herself. She had successfully given a pep-talk that actually worked. "Good. So how about it Chi? You in?" She asked her friend. Chi-Chi glanced from Bulma to Hercule and back to Bulma. They were right. Besides it would feel good to actually be able to help in the battle, instead of just hoping the boys would come back alive.

"Ok, you've got me. I'm in… anything to help my baby's future bride." she said standing up to join the other two. "So captain, what first? There's no point in training, we wouldn't stand a chance. So what exactly are we going to be doing?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I haven't really got a clue as of right now. We just need to make sure no one panics and that the guys are ok. And to be there if we are needed." she explained.

"Right, well the least I can do is get some food into those saiyans, Kami knows the last time they ate. Especially my Gohan, he's been out all day. He didn't even have any breakfast." she looked down toward the earth as she walked to the edge of the lookout." My poor Gohan." she whispered to herself, as she began to make her way into the lookout in search of a kitchen to get some food started.

"Well, while she's cooking, I'll go check on those kids who managed to get in the mix of all this." Hercule said as he made his way over to Erasa who had taken a seat on the ground next to the unconscious Sharpener.

"I can't believe you got those two to shut-up." 18 said, walking up to Bulma, Maroon close behind.

"They just needed a little bit of encouragement." Bulma answered. "But can you really blame them, though? I mean look at Hercule. Videl seems to be the only family he's got left. Let alone, she's his daughter. You know how protective father's are over their little girls. If this turns out bad, that would be horrible for him. For all of us. Everyone's really taken a liking to Videl. Me, Chi-Chi, Goten and Trunks, Goku, she's got Gohan head over heels." Bulma laughed.

"Yeah, she's a big hit with Krillen and Maroon too. Not to mention the old man, but he pretty much likes every girl on the planet. I have to admit that I've taken a liking to her as well. She's very hard to dislike." 18 chuckled.

"Yeah she is. Even though he'd never admit it, Vegeta has a soft spot for her. It didn't surprise me when he said he would train her. She could have asked him to teach her to go super saiyan and he wouldn't have been able to tell her no. It's so funny to watch him try to act tough with her. I've been married to him long enough to know when he's trying to hard." Bulma laughed.

"Yeah, she fits in perfectly with the rest of these loony tunes." 18 said.

"And more importantly, she's absolutely perfect for Gohan. He's the shy boy and she's the spark that lights his fire. Not to mention she can put him in line when it's necessary." Bulma responded.

"Yeah, their pretty cute together. Too bad their both too coward too make the first move." 18 snorted.

"Actually it just so happens that I've been informed that they have made a move." Bulma grinned.

"Really? Who told you?" She asked curiously.

"I have my sources." Bulma winked.

"Still, they couldn't have picked a worse time. " 18 said, turning the once cheerful mood back to its gloomy gray.

"Yeah." was Bulma's only reply. 'I hope you can bring her back to us Gohan.'

~interrogation room~

Goten and Trunks had made their way into the room so they could get a closer view of the alien man; being careful to stay on their tippy toes as not to be discovered by their target. They searched the room for him, and found him sitting in a far corner, eyes closed legs crossed.

"Why is he sleeping?" Goten asked, forgetting to lower his voice.

"Shuuu!" Trunks shushed him. "Do you want to wake him up?"

"Sorry I forgot." he claimed, giving Trunks the Son grin, making him look even more like Goku if possible.

"Come on, let's see if we can get closer." Trunks said, brushing off his best friend's apology as he was used to Goten's uncanny mistakes. The two scurried closer to Zyrox until they were about arms length away from him.

"How can he be comfortable sleeping like that?" Goten asked, being sure to lower his voice this time around.

"I don't know." Trunks answered. He stepped closer and closer to Zyrox. He brought his hand up slowly with the intention to poke him.

"Don't poke him trunks!" Goten warned lowly.

"Why not? It's not like he's going to feel it." Trunks responded.

"I might."

Trunks and Goten went stiff at the extra voice in the room. Goten's eyes widened to saucers as Trunks slowly turned his head toward the voice.

Trunks stumbled backwards in attempt to put some distance between himself and Zyrox.

"Don't worry, I don't wish to harm either of you. No doubt you're both stronger than me anyhow." Zyrox said as he closed his eyes again.

The boys looked at each other. The alien man hadn't even attempted to hurt them. But he did say they were stronger then him. Maybe he was afraid of them.

Zyrox still feeling the boy's presence spoke again. "Shouldn't you two be training or something?"

Trunks took it upon himself to communicate with their alien target. "You're an alien." Trunks simply stated.

Zyrox was surprised by the sudden statement. "As are you." he simply responded.

Trunks hadn't actually thought the man would respond, so he decides to try his luck and see how far he could go. "Well actually, I'm only half. Him too," he said pointing behind him at Goten. "How'd you know I was anyway?"

Zyrox didn't respond, debating on whether it was a good idea for him to socialize with the boys. Deciding it couldn't do any harm, he answered.

"I can tell by your energy. You don't feel like the Earthlings." he explained.

"Speaking of energy," Goten interrupted, "how come you don't have any?"

"I have energy. You just can't sense it. Where I come from, it was necessary to always hide your energy because you were either hiding or sneaking. So eventually my people became adapted to it. Now its just natural." he thoroughly explained. Though it baffled him as to why he had bothered to share this information with the supposed enemy.

"Why were you always hiding?" Trunks asked letting his curiosity take over.

"That's a very long story." Zyrox stated.

"We have time." Goten chirped in.

It amused Zyrox that the two boys were really interested in his story. "Actually we don't." he corrected.

"What do you mean? What more time do we need? We have the strongest fighters in the universe on our side. Not to mention we have an advantage because there are more of us. There's no way we can lose. So no big deal." Trunks affirmed haughtily.

"It's much bigger than you think." Zyrox responded gravely.

~Deserted Area Somewhere~

Gohan had been training himself effete. His body ached, only serving to make him train harder. His brain told him he should slow down, while his heart bluntly refused. He refused to lose one of the people he loved most to nonsense. He wouldn't let it happen again. He couldn't.

His training came to a halt as his own body gave out under him. "Damn guess I over did it." he said to himself.

"Is that all?"

Gohan's head shot up at the sound of the familiar voice. "Vegeta. Why are you here?" he questioned turning away from the smirking saiyan.

"Angry are we? Why don't you put that anger to some use in a spar? It's better than fighting air." he challenged.

"I have to train." Gohan answered standing back up, returning back to his training.

"She hasn't got a chance." Vegeta said, walking away.

Gohan's ears perked up. "What did you say?"

Vegeta smirked. "How is she going to make it out of this if her mates a coward?" he provoked.

"You're on." Gohan stated as he got into his fighting stance.

"Thought so." Vegeta retorted as he too got in a fighting stance. "I won't hold back."

"Neither will I."

~interrogation room~

"So we get to meet more aliens?" Goten chirped.

Zyrox was dumbfounded. He had just told the boy that his entire planet was going to be invaded by an entire planet of hostile enemies and he just took the information wholeheartedly. It didn't seem to phase nor bother him at all. "Uh…yeah. I guess you do." he answered as Goten beamed at him.

"This sounds like its going to be fun." Trunks spoke, "We can finally do our fusion dance again."

"Yeah, we get to be Gotenks again!" Goten agreed.

"I bet when were fused, we could beat the bad guys all by ourselves." Trunks stated, ever confident.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves. The warriors of my planet are not to be underestimated. And my Queen alone is mission impossible." he responded.

"Whatever, we can take her. By the way, I was wondering, why does your planet have a queen and no king?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, in all the stories my mom has ever read to me, there was always a king, too" Goten added.

"Well actually, my planet did have a king, once upon a time." Zyrox began.

"What happened to him?" The boys asked in unison.

"Well long ago, when I was but a child, my people were always feuding with the Polkupyora race. So the king, King Lucifer, had finally gone to try to make peace. There, he was ambushed and killed. Our people were left in the hands of his only successor, Princess Devil. My father and myself, being the closest thing she had to a family because her father and my own were past friends, stayed with her. My father tried his best to prepare her for her royal duties; he treated her like his own child. But our rivalry with the Polkupyora was far from over, and lead to the murder of my father. It devastated me, but I think she took it really hard. Not to much later, she declared war on the Polkupyoras. We've been at war ever sense, which explains our presence on your planet." He finished.

"I don't get it. She needed Videl to win the war?" Goten asked.

"Something like that." Zyrox answered.

"Well if you just need her help, why are you trying to hurt her?" Trunks questioned.

"Well it's much more complicated than just needing her help. You know how when two people combine to make one person that…wait of course you wouldn't, what am I thinking." he said shaking his head at himself.

Trunks and Goten glanced at each other.

"Actually…" Goten started.

"We know exactly how that is." Trunks finished.

"What? How?" Zyrox asked curiously.

"The Fusion Dance!" they yelled in unison.

"Fusion dance?"

"It's a technique we use that combines two warriors into one even stronger warrior." Trunks explained. "It doesn't last very long, but it's really cool."

"Uh-huh. And our dads can do it too." Goten piped in. "We can demonstrate for you."

The two boys took their position. "Ready Goten?"

"Ready." The two began their dance.

"FUSION….HA!"

Zyrox was hit with a blinding light. When he opened his eyes, the two kids who formerly stood in front of him had been replaced with a single being.

"TA-DAH!" said the mix of Goten's and Trunks' voice. "Cool huh?"

Zyrox was dumbfounded. Never in his life had he seen something as remarkable as this. The two boys had literally merged into one.

"Astounding. I've never seen anything like it."

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome. I single handedly saved this planet numerous times. At least that's how I remember it. And I plan on doing it again." Gotenks said cockily.

'He sure did go through a personality shift.' Zyrox thought to himself.

"So…" Gotenks said, finished boasting himself, "Want to test my powers?"

"Oh no, I think I'll pass. I'm no fighter." he said.

"Not a fighter huh. I don't get it. If you didn't come to fight for your people, why bother coming at all?" Gotenks questioned.

"I didn't want to come. I didn't want her to come. But she insisted, and I couldn't let her come alone." Zyrox answered truthfully.

"Why not? She your girlfriend or something?" Gotenks teased.

"Something like that" Zyrox muttered.

"Oh, so your into bad girls. Well you got what you wanted. She's pretty terrible."

"No, you don't understand. It was different way back then. She was different. She wasn't always malicious, she just ended up that way. When we were young we did everything together. She was the sweetest. But all the fighting changed her. But it could never change what she is to me...."

"Let me stop you right there. I'm not really a big fan of mushy love stories." Gotenks interrupted, "Unless somebody in this story is about to get blown up, I don't want to here it. Tell it to my mom. She's a sucker for mushy crap like that." he finished. "So you sure you don't want to be my punching bag for a little while?"

"Pass." Zyrox responded.

"Shouldn't you be training?" came Piccolo's incriminating voice from the door, freezing Gotenks in his spot.

"Oh, hey Piccolo. I was just umm Aahh…"he stuttered, trying fast to think of an excuse.

"Fraternizing with the enemy." Piccolo finished for him.

"NO! I was actually gathering information on the enemy so I will know what to expect." he retorted having successfully thought of an excuse.

"I'd have to be a complete idiot to believe that." Piccolo stated.

"Well believe it, because it's true green bean." Gotenks muttered under his breathe.

Piccolo having caught the remark growled under his breathe. "Go. Train. Now!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Gotenks replied as he flew out of the room.

"Hero of Justice my ass." Piccolo mumbled.

He spared a passing glance at the now meditating Zyrox before leaving. "Kami help us."

~Devil's Ship~

"Hostage!" Devil yelled, once again talking to herself. "That's the only reason he wouldn't be here. They must have napped him while I was away. No matter. I really doubt they would hurt him. At most they would just try to get information out of him." Devil was interrupted from her rants by the sound of her monitor. "Arriving. Ships are now arriving."

"Its about damn time. Finally, we can get this thing progressing." she said as she left her ship to await the oncoming ships that were currently crashing down on all sides of her. Slowly one by one the ships began to open as Roulettes stepped out to stand at attention to their queen.

"Where are the others?" Devil asked the closet person.

"Warriors were sent ahead of civilians. They shall be arriving later." he answered.

"Perfect. I hope you all are ready to have some fun, because we have a lot of remodeling to do." she said laughing menacingly, as the crowd of warriors laughed with her. "Alright everyone, follow me." she said as they all took to the sky.

A short period later, the Roulette warriors arrived in the middle of Satan City.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Here we are. Destination number one. Do your thing." she announced as the warriors separated to create mayhem wherever it may.

"Times up Earth." Devil smiled wickedly.

"I have a question, your majesty." said one of the many warriors. "How will our enemies know we have arrived?"

"Oh, they'll know. If Zyrox is where I think he is, then they'll know."

~Interrogation room~

Zyrox sat in the empty room, still meditating. Suddenly his eyes popped open as realization came over him. He could feel them.

"They're here!"

**End of chapter 10**

**Sorry it took tooooooooooooo long to update this kind of got another story stuck in my head. But I told my self to post nothing else until I finish this!!!!!**

**Chapter 11 is finished & will be up soon!!!**


End file.
